


Get Away From Me

by robin_jonahs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_jonahs/pseuds/robin_jonahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is normal at the Phantomhive manor. Until, Vera stumbles upon them, that is. With her secret and past, a case that has been closed for a while will be re-opened. Vera wants nothing to do with her past, but Ciel doesn't think so. Nor does Sebastian. Working as a maid for the Queen's Underdog, she discovers things she never wanted to, things that secretly intrigues her. And, of course, there's Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S-017

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.  
> I never read the Manga either (it's a work in progress), so please don't mind the inaccuracy of various things.

The butler poured tea into his master’s fine cup. Ribbons of red and brown gleamed down as steam rose from the cup. A young boy sat in his chair and stayed quiet until the butler moved on to serving scones on the plate.  
“Lady Grey?” The boy asked. The butler smiled, eyes half closed, while he still served breakfast.  
“As accurate as always, Young Master. I am not surprised.”  
“Schedule?” The boy ignored the compliment.  
“Today’s a rare day, Young Master. I cannot recall anything important that has to be done today. Not even unimportant duties, for that matter. I believe you finished all of the documents?”  
The boy nodded slightly before taking a sip of his tea.  
“Funny. I’ve always wanted a break from all the work I have to deal with, but when I actually get a break, I cannot think of anything to do.”  
The butler started organizing his cart so he can exit the room. “Well, Young Master, you can always go on a stroll downtown. Read a book, perhaps. Or play chess, if you like.”  
The boy scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. The only people who know chess in this manor are you and I. And I do not want to play chess with my butler.”  
“I assumed that would be the case. Anything else on your mind?” The butler asked.  
The boy sighed. “I do not know. I kind of want to do nothing.”  
“Ah. If that is your wish, I would leave you be for the day.” The butler said, and bowed. He exited the room with the cart, and walked downstairs where the kitchen was.  
“Now, what to do with all the time I have…” The butler muttered to himself, walking slowly. However, he was stopped when he heard a faint ‘SEBASTIAN’ through the closed door. Sighing, he turned on his heels and walked to the room he just exited from.  
“Yes, Young Master?” Sebastian said as he opened the door.  
“I think Elizabeth said she is coming here tomorrow. Make the preparations.” The boy said while he read the newspaper. Sebastian could see the headline in the back that read ‘Funtom Company’s Bitter Rabbit Sales Skyrocket: Ciel Phantomhive Successful Yet Again.’ Sebastian chuckled.  
“What’s so funny.” The boy grumbled.  
“I see that the Young Master is in the spotlight again.” Sebastian said.  
Ciel replied with another grumble. “Get Elizabeth a Bitter Rabbit or something.”  
“Of course, Young Master.” Sebastian said, bowing slightly, and walked out of the room.  
A Bitter Rabbit…. Preparations for Lady Elizabeth…. Must go downtown… Sebastian thought as he quickly cleaned up the kitchen. He could see Bard yawning and walking in.  
“G’mornin’.” Bard said, sounding like he was half asleep.  
“Bard, I must go downtown for a few reasons. Can you make sure the Young Master is alright here?” Sebastian said, eyes still focused on his task.  
Bard nodded. “Sure thing…”  
Sebastian nodded in response and walked out. He did not waste time waking up the others, as he knew that they would do nothing than causing problems and leaving them with Sebastian to fix. Sebastian quickly prepared his carriage and made his way to the city.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Sebastian’s arms were full with bags of various things he had purchased from the stores. Not only did he have to get things essential for Lady Elizabeth’s comfort, but he also had to restock some of the ingredients required for baking Ciel’s sweets. He was about to take all of them to his carriage when he spotted something peculiar.  
A girl. She was dressed in all white. At first, Sebastian frowned at the thought of all-white. Better not be one of those people…. Sebastian thought to himself. However, he realized that the girl was far off from those who worshiped angels. She wasn’t wearing a skirt or a dress like a ‘proper’ lady. She was wearing white pants and a white shirt that looked a little too big on her petite body. She seemed… troubled? Her hair was a mess. It was cut short, like a boy’s, but it looked like a drunk barber had done it. She wasn’t wearing any shoes, and her skin was bruised almost everywhere.  
“Watch where you’re going!” Shouted a man as the girl stumbled into him.  
“s-s-s-orry! I’m so sorry!” The girl cried, and ran in the opposite direction. It seemed like she did not know where she was heading though. Soon, she was bumping into others. and all she could do was apologize and make the same mistake.  
“Damn these drug-users, even in the middle of the day…” Grumbled the man as he walked away from where he was bumped into. Several people murmured in agreement.  
Sebastian stared. How very peculiar.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
The day went by normal. Ciel had a visit from Madam Red and Lau, like he usually did when he was bored. Sebastian chuckled when he saw how annoyed Ciel was.  
“Why… Why do they always know…” Ciel complained in his office. Sebastian thought of telling him that it was rude to hide in your office when you have guests, but decided to keep his mouth shut.  
“I saw something interesting today, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on this.”  
Ciel sighed. “Sebastian, you already know I’m not allowing you to shelter cats in this manor.”  
Sebastian smiled. “No, Young Master, this is not about cats. Though, I still want to shelter those poor cats with no place to go…”  
Ciel started rubbing his forehead with his left hand and sighed again. “What is it?”  
Sebastian’s smile widened. “A girl.”  
Ciel’s hand stopped immediately, and he put it down to intertwine his fingers under his chin, so he could see Sebastian in the eye. Sebastian was smirking. Ciel laughed. “I should have known, It’s about time I allowed you a toy of your own, yes?”  
“No,” Sebastian said immediately. “I thought this would be more of your interest than mine.”  
Ciel stopped laughing and stared at Sebastian again, silently telling him to go on.  
“I assume she would be useful for this manor.”  
Ciel instantly knew what he meant. Another killer. But one word stuck in his mind. “Assume?”  
Sebastian nodded. “Yes.”  
Ciel’s brows knitted together. “So you didn’t actually see anything.”  
“No,”  
Ciel sighed and his attention went back to the book he was reading before Sebastian came in.  
“However,”  
Ciel looked up.  
“He reminds me very much of….”  
Sebastian didn’t finish his sentence. Ciel’s brow twitched and he glared at Sebastian, but he just smiled back.  
After a while of the staring contest, though. Ciel gave up. “Gah. Whatever. If you think she’s gonna be useful, go get her.”  
Sebastian bowed, and exited the room.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
It was late into the night when Sebastian left the manor. The guests have left, and Ciel was in deep sleep.  
Sebastian didn’t bother with going in a carriage. It was easier, and faster, to go by foot.  
It took less than 10 minutes for him to arrive. The place where he saw the girl that afternoon. It didn’t take much time for Sebastian to find her. He looked around a convenient place where a person could sleep outside, which mostly were narrow roads in between tall buildings. He doubted the girl had a home.  
It was after passing the third building. The girl was wandering around the street, looking around and up as if she was lost. Sebastian was about to step out when he heard a man’s voice. He hid himself within the shadow of one of the building.  
Footsteps approaching… Several men were there. Laughing, shouting…. Most likely drunk or high.  
“Hey pretty girl~” One of the men said. The girl yelped in surprise and turned around to face them.  
“Ey, you sure that’s a girl? He looks like a boy to me!” A man shouted at the first man, then few others laughed.  
Another man said, “girl or not, he-she looks pretty decent to me!”  
The first man laughed with them before walking up to the girl, closing the distance. The girl sensed that she was in danger. She started backing up, but her back hit a dead end.  
“What’s wrong, little mouse? Scared?” The man in the back yelled.  
“Yeah, little mouse, no need to be scared. I’m a friendly guy. It’ll be good.” The first guy whispered while still closing the distance.  
Closer, closer….  
“N-no! Get away from me!” The girl cried, voice barely a whisper.  
“It’ll be good,” The man repeated.  
Closer, closer, closer….  
“G-get away!” The girl cried.  
“Aw, come on now, little mouse,”  
Closer, closer, closer, closer…  
“D-don’t touch me!”  
The man was close enough to touch her cheek. His fingers grazed down to her chin, and he grabbed her forcefully. Sebastian was pondering interfering.  
“Definitely a girl.” The man smirked and put his face closer to hers.  
“I said GET AWAY!” The girl suddenly yelled. Sebastian’s eyes widened at the sight. The girl pushed against the man’s chest, and his body went flying. He hit the wall on the other side of the street, and shattered the windows of the building.  
“Max!” The men shouted.  
“Max! Max!” They yelled as they crowded at the man whose name was apparently Max, and one put his arm around his shoulder as he started to drag him away.  
“He’s not breathing!”  
“Monster!” One of the men yelled at the girl, who was now sliding down the wall into a crouching position and crying. The men shuffled away. The girl just saw there pathetically, sobbing.  
“What a performance,” Sebastian said, clapping his hands slowly. The girl looked up. She had dark orange eyes, almost red, even.  
“G-get..”  
“‘Get away’ I know.” Sebastian said, crouching down in front of the girl. She flinched a bit.  
“Your…. Your eyes…” The girl said, her own eyes widening.  
“You were there, weren’t you!” She suddenly. Sebastian cocked his head to the side in question.  
“What’s your… what’ your… What did they do to you?! How come you’re here?!”  
Sebastian smiled once he understood what the girl was trying to say. “No, miss, I have a completely different set of circumstances.”  
“Oh…” The girl’s eyes drifted to the ground. Not long after, she looked up at him again. “Why are you talking to me?”  
Sebastian’s smile widened. “It’s obvious,”  
The girl didn’t say anything.  
“My master is waiting for you.” Sebastian said. The girl immediately started shuffling away from Sebastian, awkwardly, for she was still in her crouching position.  
“N-no! I’m not going back!”  
Sebastian acted quick. He grabbed both hands of the girl. “I am not one of them.” He said.  
“Then… then… If...if your master wants m-me, tell him h-he can’t. He’s going to…to...he’s going to die.”  
Sebastian’s grip tightened. “My master does not want you.”  
The girl stopped fighting against Sebastian. “Then… what does he want?”  
Sebastian loosened his grip when he was sure the girl wouldn’t run off. He smiled at her. A kind smile, not a smirk, nor a twitch of his lips, nor his easy smile. A truly kind smile.  
“My master wants you to work for him as a maid.”  
The girl seemed to calmed down a bit. She stopped breathing so shallow, and stopped stuttering. “Work? Maid? But...I know almost nothing about those things.”  
Sebastian stood up and pulled the girl up as well.  
“Those are minor issues. There’s food and shelter and clothes… and safety.” (‘most of the time, he mumbled, but the girl did not hear.) “If you’d like that.”  
The girl took in a deep breath. “Okay… I’ll go with you to your master, then…”  
“Good choice.” Sebastian said walking to the direction of his house. The girl followed.  
“One thing I forgot to ask.” Sebastian said without turning.  
“What is it?”  
“What is your name?”  
The girl stopped. Sebastian stopped, too, and turned to look at her. She was staring at the ground. one hand gripping the back of her neck.  
“My name… my name is... Experiment Number S-017…”  
Sebastian’s eyes widened at first, surprised, but soon he was smirking. 'Exactly what I thought'.


	2. Vera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experiment Number S-017 is hired at the Phantomhive Manor, and meets the people there. She receives a new name, and is to start her (somewhat) normal life.

Sebastian carried the girl… Experiment S-017, on his back to the manor. The girl insisted on walking at first, but there was the fact that she was barefoot. And also the fact that she fainted not a minute after they started walking. Making sure the girl was asleep, Sebastian started running. Really running.  It was hard to do with the weight of another, but there was no task Sebastian could not complete, of course. Besides, Sebastian thought, she weighs even less than Ciel…

Sebastian opened the back door to the manor, the one that went straight into the kitchen and was close by the servants’ quarters. He considered putting the girl in the bed besides Mey-Rin’s, but thought better. If Mey-Rin would be the first to wake in the morning, it would be a disaster. She could scare the girl away. Sebastian chuckled at the thought.

“nm…”

The faint voice surprised Sebastian. He felt the girl shuffling on his back.

“where…” The girl started, but was cut off by a loud grumble of her stomach. Sebastian chuckled again.

“Time for a late-night snack?” He asked, but she didn’t reply. Sebastian turned on his heels and went back to the kitchen.

He set her down on one of the counters, and she slumped forward a little bit, but didn’t collapse. She was awake, but not awake enough to keep her eyes open. Sebastian smiled. To him, she wasn’t really a girl… More of a lost kitten. Easily scared, quiet, small…

He quickly put on apron and started cooking. A simple soup will do.

When he was almost done with the dish, the girl started moving again, and opened her orange eyes.

“...smells good…” she mumbled.

Sebastian poured some in a bowl and let it cool for a while before giving it to the girl. Can’t let her burn her tongue… As he watched her take the bowl with caution, sniffing it before taking a sip, Sebastian’s eyes grew softer. Definitely a lost kitten.

“...s’good.” The girl said before drinking the entire serving in one gulp.

“...thank you.” She said, put the bowl down, slumping forward again, and closing her eyes.

“Mr. Sebastian…” a voice sounded from the door. Sebastian turned to see Tanaka standing there with a candle holder. He was staring at the girl. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

“I heard something… but I guess I know now,” Tanaka said with a smile, seeming to understand a bit of what was going on, before returning to his usual form. He too, dozed off.

Sebastian sighed, quickly cleaned the kitchen, and carried both the girl and Tanaka to their beds.

* * *

 

S-017 opened her eyes to see three fluffy tables next to where she was lying. She looked down at herself, to see a huge (and fluffy) blanket draped over her. She also felt something big and puffy beneath her head. She shot up and turned to see what it was. Something white. Something rectangular. Something soft. She felt warmth on her upper body, saw light only on where it was warm. She knew this feeling. She felt it the other day. She looked around to see where the light came from, and saw a small window. She squealed in delight before running to the window.

There was a big, round, bright, thing, floating in the air. She also knew this. She saw it yesterday.

“That’s called the sun.”

A deep voice startled her. She turned her head to see a tall man with pale skin, dark hair, red eyes, and dressed in black, leaning against the doorframe. She also knew this man from yesterday.

“The big ball of light in the sky is called the sun,” the man repeated.

“the sun…” S-017 said. “Sky?” She cocked her head to the side. The man laughed, and walked in the room. S-017 walked backwards, scared. Why is he coming near me?

He didn’t do anything to her, though. He just stood next to her and pointed out the window.

“The ball is the sun, and the blue thing the sun is floating in is called the sky.”

“...sky…” S-017 said to herself. “at night…” she started, slowly. The man looked at her now.

“at night… does it become dark? With… with… stars?”

The man nodded. “Yes, with the moon, too. When the sky is dark, that’s when it is night. Usually.”

S-017 looked down at the floor, brows knitting, thinking. “then what’s heaven?”

The man frowned. “A place people believe they go to after they die.”

S-017’s brows knitted even closer.

“Also, it is another name for sky.” The man added quickly.

S-017 gasped and looked up at him immediately, smiling. “Oh!” She exclaimed. The man looked confused.

“I know what a sky is!” She said, loud. “‘When he shall die, take him and cut him into little pieces and he will make the face of heaven so fine that the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun.’ That’s what Juliet says. And now I understand what she meant, because I know what a sky is, and the sun, and the night, and… and..."

The man looked amused. “You know Romeo and Juliet?”

S-017 nodded. “Yes, of course. I read it many times. It’s one of the things I liked. You know, reading. Although… I didn’t really understand it…”

The man smiled. “Well, I’m sure you will be able to, soon enough.”

S-017 nodded.

There was silence for a little bit, before S-017 tugged on the man’s sleeve.

“Hm?”

S-017 pointed at the fluffy tables, one of them being where she was when she woke up. “What’s that?”

The man’s face had a smile on it again. “Beds. Things you sleep in.”

S-017 nodded and walked up to her bed, picking up the white rectangular thing. “And this?”

“A pillow.”

“Miss... uhm. Well. Would you like to eat something before meeting my master?”

S-017 nodded, and followed the man who was now exiting the room. “Breakfast is food you eat in the morning, right?”

“Right.”

* * *

 

“She looks like a mess.” Ciel muttered to his butler, making sure the girl won’t hear. She stood in front of him awkwardly, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet and her heels.

“If you remember correctly, Young Master, she is a runaway, technically.”

“You will teach her everything?”

“Of course.”

After a while of thinking, Ciel cleared his throat. The girl stiffened.

“So,” he started. “You...your name is… Experiment S-017?”

The girl nodded.

Ciel stood up from his chair and walked over to the girl. “Would you like a new name?”

The girl shook her head. “Oh, no, goodness no. I can’t be anything but S-017. If I were S-018 or S-019, then I would be confused with someone else.”

Ciel’s stared at the girl, jaw dropping. He could hear Sebastian laughing very quietly.

He cleared his throat again. “Uh. I mean, a completely new name that has nothings to do with, you know, S’s or 0s or 1s or 7s.”

The girl seemed to be thinking. After a long silence, she nodded.

“Okay. Good.” Ciel said, and took in a deep breath. “From now on, your name is Vera.”

The girl’s eyes widened, and her hands clamped her cheeks. “Really?”

Ciel nodded.

The girl let out a contented sigh. “Vera…” she whispered to herself.

Ciel watched as she continued whispering ‘Vera.’

After a while of muttering a bunch of ‘Vera’s, she finally stopped and let out a happy sigh again.

“So, Sebastian will teach you everything.”

Vera nodded. Eyes drifting to the butler who stood behind Ciel. She learned his name and Ciel’s before she was led to this room.

“And these are your new clothes.” Ciel said, and handed her a neatly folded set of clothes.

“It should.. cover your...skin, completely.”

The girl squaled, and took the clothes from Ciel. “Oh, thank you so much, Master Ciel!”

Ciel nodded. “Right.”

Ciel, again, watched as Vera now took apart the folded clothes and looked at each and every part of them. He blushed slightly when Vera was looking at the more private clothing.

“So, uh, you may go.” He said, and signaled to Sebastian.

“Shall we, Miss Vera?” Sebastian said with a grin. She looked at him and smiled back.

“We shall!”

* * *

“I like, this, hot bath thing.” Vera said as she came out of the quarters.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “You never took baths?”

Vera laughed. “Of course I did, silly.”

“Then…”

“It was cold, that’s all.”

“Oh, I see.” Sebastian said. He was eyeing Vera’s outfit, which was no longer just a white shirt and pants.  She was wearing a navy blue maid’s dress that reached her knees, with a white apron over it. The collar of the apron reached the middle of her neck. Her socks and boots covered her legs perfectly, and with the long sleeves, the only skin exposed was of her face. No bruises visible, thankfully, Sebastian thought to himself. The white fabric on her head seemed to disguise her horrible hair cut, too. There was something odd about the apron, though. It looked… loose.

“Vera?” Sebastian called.

Vera responded with a soft “hmm?” as she fluffed up, flattened, fluffed, and flattened her dress.

“Did you tie your apron?”

“Uhm. I didn’t know how.”

Sebastian sighed a muttered a quick “turn around.”

As Sebastian tied the apron in a perfect bow, there was noises from across the hall.

“What was that?” Vera asked quietly.

“There. I believe Mey-Rin will teach you from now on.” Sebastian said, ignoring the question.

More noises.

“Sebastian?” Vera asked again. Sebastian sighed.

“Three…”

A scream.

“Sebastian?”

“Two…”

A loud thunk and someone yelling.

“Sebastian?!”

“One.”

A loud BOOM. And the door across from them blew off along with some stones and debris.

“Exactly.” Sebastian muttered as he eyes an afro-ed Baldroy come out of the room, coughing. Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Tanaka came out as well, all covered in filth. All of them were also still wearing their pyjamas. The tip of Tanaka’s night hat was on fire.

“Mr. Sebastian, oh Mr. Sebastian! It’s not my fault! No! I told him not to throw the dynamite at the rat! Yes, I did!” Mey-Rin cried.

Sebastian’s eyebrow twitched. “BARD!” He yelled.

The four servants in front of him all shivered up. “Yo, it wasn’t my fault either! Finny tried to throw the bed at it!”

“Well I couldn’t just let it get away!” Finny cried.

“Bard.” Sebastian said, much more quiet this time. They all shut up. “How many times do I have to tell you…” He muttered.

“You do not…” He stepped closer to Bard.

“Use dynamite…” A bit closer.

“WITHIN THE WALLS OF THE MANOR!” He yelled, towering over Bard.

The servants screamed (including Vera), except Tanaka, who gave a soft “Hoh?”

“I saw devil’s horns…” Mey-Rin muttered to Finny.

“I did, too. And glowing yellow eyes…” Finny muttered back.

Sebastian gave a quick glare to the two, and they immediately shut up.

“Please make sure to clean up this mess, all of you.” Sebastian said, sighing and rubbing his temples.

“But Mr. Sebastian, I had nothing to do with…” Mey-Rin started, but quieted when she saw a girl hiding behind Sebastian, poking her head out. Mey-Rin looked up and down at Vera. A short-haired blonde, wearing the exact same outfit as her usual maid attire.

Mey-Rin’s eyes glowed with excitement. “You hired a new maid, yes!” She nearly screamed.

Finny and Bard stopped sobbing, and Tanaka ‘hoh, hoh, hoh’ed.

Sebastian sighed again. “About time you noticed…Vera?”

“yes?”

“Meet your new roommates. Mey-Rin, Finnian, Baldroy, and Tanaka.” Sebastian said, gesturing at each of them.

“Pleasure to meet you, yes!”

“Call me Finny!”

“You can call me Bard, if you like, heh.”

“Hoh, hoh, hoh.”

“Vera?” Asked Sebastian again, turning to look at her.

“yes?”

“I was considering putting you in the same quarters as them, but are you okay with that?”

It took a bit before Vera nodded. “I’m fine. It’s exciting to have roommates.”

The four servants cheered.

Sebastian checked his watch and sighed. “Oh my. I’m 1 minute and 30 seconds behind schedule.”

“Mey-Rin.”

“Yesssir!”

“I want you to show Vera around, teach her how things are done, for today.”

“Yessssssir!”

“Finny! Bard!”

“Yesir!”

“Clean this mess up.”

“Yesir!”

“Tanaka!.... You just stay how you are.”

“Hoh, hoh, hoh.”

“Now, I’m sorry Vera, but I have my own tasks to complete. Mey-Rin will guide you today.”

Vera nodded and went to stand next to Mey-Rin.

“You can follow me,yes!” Mey-Rin exclaimed, and tugged on Vera’s hand.


	3. Bizzare Doll

“Uhm, Mey-Rin?”

“Yes?”

“Do you usually work with those clothes?” Vera asked, eyeing what Mey-Rin was wearing, which was just a simple white gown, and she wasn’t wearing shoes. Vera then looked down at her own clothes, which seemed more complicated than hers. She looked up in time to see Mey-Rin blush a deep red.

“N-No! I do not! Wait here, Vera, I’ll be back! Yes!”

With that said, Mey-Rin bolted out of the hallway and into the aftermath of an explosion.

Seconds later, Mey-Rin came out wearing the same exact clothes as Vera.

“Thank you for reminding me, yes.” She muttered.

Vera cocked her head to the side. “How do you do that?” She asked, pointing at her.

“Do what?”

“The white thing in the back, holding the…. the apron together.”

Mey-Rin turned her head, understanding that Vera meant the bow.

“Oh! It’s simple really, you just…. Wait. Vera, if you don’t know how to tie a bow, how did yours come out so nice?”

Vera smiled. “Sebastian did it for me.” As if that was the obvious answer.

Mey-Rin blushed and clasped her hands on her cheeks. “Oh my. Sebastian seems so nice to you. I wish he would tie my bow for me, heheheh….”

Vera was fairly confused seeing Mey-Rin blush deeply and...

"Oh my! Mey-Rin! Your nose is bleeding!"

"wha-what?! Oh! This is nothing, nothing! No! Don't worry, no!"

Mey-Rin quickly fixed herself, and later the two found themselves walking through the halls of the Phantomhive Manor.

"Who's that?"

Vera asked, pointing at the large painting of a man and a woman, in the entrance hall.

"Oh, that is Vincent Phantomhive and Rachel Phantomhive, yes. I never met them myself, they... passed... before I came here, but they were Master Ciel's parents, yes..."

"passed?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Vera didn't quite understand the term 'passed' but Mey-Rin's dark face silently told her to ask no more questions.

It took the entire day for Vera to learn the basic locations of everything in the manor, because of its massive size, but she was relatively a quick learner. Having conversations with the other servants gave her many opportunities to learn vocabulary words, and Tanaka even said that after a month or so, Vera should be able to know everything a young girl her age should know.

* * *

 

"Young Master,"

"What is it, Sebastian."

"I know this may sound odd, especially since I am the one who suggested it...."

"Spit it out."

"It's Vera."

"What about her?"

"It is strange."

"What is."

"Her soul."

"Her soul? What about her soul?"

"I do not... feel the existence of a soul within her..."

"...Reaper?"

"No, her eyes aren't like them."

"Is she.... Undertaker.... the Bizarre Dolls....do you think....?"

"I don't believe so. She is too human-like to be Undertaker's. His creatures only last about 4 seconds before they start attacking others..."

"But even Agares seemed human at first..."

"Undertaker said himself that Agares was one of the best... I don't believe Undertaker would take such a risk as leaving Vera as she is without supervision, IF, she really is a Bizarre Doll."

"Then what is she? Isn't she human? Look at her tattoo! It said, on her neck, S-017! Like Finny's! "

"Young Master..."

"Finny's number, Sebastian! S-012! She even looks as young as he is!"

"Young Master..."

"WHAT!"

"...."

".... I'm sorry, I was losing myself."

"No need to apologize."

"but DO keep an eye on Vera. And if you find Undertaker anywhere near...."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

A few months have passed. Nothing changed in particular. Ciel solved crimes now and then, things that the Queen requests him to do. Vera was assigned, a few weeks after she was hired, as Sebastian's assistant. Of course, there is absolutely no need for a man (or a demon, in this case) as capable as Sebastian, to have an assistant. However, Ciel figured it'll be easier for Sebastian to keep tabs on Vera, and also, easier for them to disguise as a young couple, when social events require so (obviously Ciel has been looking for a chance to avoid cross-dressing for a long time). After all, Vera seems more... appealing, than what a 12-year old boy can manage to look like a lady.

"Do you believe in angels, Sebastian?"

The question came out of nowhere. Sebastian was preparing Ciel's afternoon tea and dessert, like usual, Vera sitting on her favorite spot, the counter, like usual. She was apparently trying to make a stuffed animal with what Tanaka have taught her (although it looked more like a giant puff of randomly assembled cloths).

Sebastian froze for a split second, taken by surprise. But he just smiled, and continued his work.

"I prefer not to," he answered quietly.

"Does that mean you still do?"

"I cannot say. Sometimes I see something and think to myself, only an angel would be able to execute such actions."

Sebastian was choosing his words carefully, obviously. He does not lie. Lies are created by humans, not demons. But he also does not want Vera to know about his true self, for whatever reason.

Vera caught something in Sebastian's sentence, though.

"You make it sound as if only angels would be capable of committing the most terrible crimes."

Sebastian raised a brow. "Committing crimes? If we are talking about angels, wouldn't 'sin' be a more suited word?"

"Sins are what angels decided were morally wrong. Crimes are what humans decided morally wrong. If humans are disturbed by what angels do, won't that be considered a crime?

"I see."

There was a long pause.

"How about yourself?"

"What?"

"Do you believe in angels, Vera?"

Vera stopped her hands. She raised her head to look at Sebastian, and smiled.

"I prefer not to."

She then put down her puff of randomly assembled cloths, and walked toward the door that led to the gardens.

"If there are, in fact, angels, there must be a God somewhere. And if there is a God, I would pray to that God, every night, that there would be demons, too."

She didn't wait for a reaction. She smiled even wider and skipped off.

Sebastian watched her go. At the back of her neck, where her tattoo was hidden. At her soul that should be burning within her, but was not. At her soul that was nonexistent.

* * *

 

"The sunlight is nice, don't you think, Father?"

"If you say so."

"It is. Even you can't say no to a day like this."

"I'm not sure. I very much like a quiet library on a stormy night."

"I like those nights, too."

"Have you experienced it?"

"Of course. It rains a lot where I live."

"Yes, I know."

"Then why would you ask?"

"I don't know, I just thought..."

"Yes?"

"You have grown quite a bit, haven't you?"

"I... I haven't grown since about four years ago..."

"No no, not in that meaning."

"Then, I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, Father."

"You'll see soon enough."

"Would I be alive when I see?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Why would you ask."

"Well, I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"I like living. As much as I like sunlight. As much as I like a quiet library on a stormy night. I very, very much like living."


	4. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian discovers that there are two different girls inside of Vera.

"Young Master, a letter..."

"Right."

Ciel wasted no time cutting the envelope open, its seal proving that it was sent from the Queen herself. He read the letter carefully, and sighed.

"I've always hated cases involving children."

Sebastian raised a brow. "Young Master?"

"I have a feeling I'm going to loathe cases involving infants."

* * *

"So, what are we doing?"

Vera asked as she huffed and puffed, trying her best to 'walk' alongside Sebastian in the manor. The fancy boots, and the fancy dress, and the damned corset! Vera wasn't exactly sure why she was suddenly fitted into all of these, but she could not say no to The Nina Hopkins.

"The Midford family is hosting a party, and our Young Master is invited."

Vera sighed. She knew that. What she didn't know was why.

"But… if the Midford family is hosting a party… won't it make sense for Mr. Ciel to go, and not us?"

"What are you saying, of course Young Master is attending."

"Then why…"

"None of the Midford family have met you, they do not know you. And if I remember correctly, neither Marquis nor Edward Midford recognized me when the only thing I changed about myself was that I wore a pair of spectacles. As for Marchioness Midford and Young Lady Elizabeth, a wink or two would keep their mouths shut."

"I still don't…"

"We are disguising as guests, My Lady Vera."

By the time that one sentence got through Vera's head, she found herself being pushed into a carriage.

"So why are we…"

"You ask too many questions." Sebastian sighed, but continued anyway. "We are to find Miss Amelia Dyer."

Sebastian closed the door, and signaled the driver to start moving.

Amelia Dyer. Age 58. Retired corset maker. Now a baby farmer. Suspected for a murder of an infant.

A murder, to the public.

400 murders, in the shadows.

"The Scotland Yard is after her, obviously, but they are taking too long. That is why the Queen wants Young Master to take care of it, as soon as possible."

"So basically…"

"Dyer is on the guest list for the party, for whatever reason, the Midford family may have had a close bond with her father, a passed shoemaker. Now, our job is to find her, and kill her."

"Can't Mr. Ciel do that without us helping?"

Sebastian laughed. "You don't understand, Vera. Our Young Master doesn't like doing...'field work'. He prefers to order me around while he sits, and watches."

Vera stared at Sebastian in shock, as she started to understand what Ciel Phantomhive really did, besides running the Funtom Company.

Sebastian eyed Vera sideways. Her eyes. Her eyes threw him off. If she had green eyes, maybe.. but orange…

"You said you don't like to believe in angels?" Sebastian asked quietly.

Vera jerked her back straight. "... correct."

"Do you mind telling me why?"

It took a while before Vera opened her mouth to answer. "They are cruel."

Sebastian smirked. "Oh? Have you met one?"

"In nightmares."

So her body requires sleep.

What creature, besides reapers, have no souls, but require sleep?

"You seem interested in the topic of angels." Vera muttered.

For a split second, Sebastian's eyes turned… demonic. He quickly blinked it away, but Vera caught him.

"You are no human."

Sebastian smiled.

"Your eyes. They glow. Humans don't do that. And you run very fast. Human's cannot run faster than automobiles. I've never seen you eat. You're inhumanly strong."

"You are observant."

"What are you?"

"When did you see me run?"

"What are you?"

"I thought you were asleep when I carried you on my back."

"What are you?"

Sebastian's smile widened. "I'll let you figure that out on your own."

"If you tell me, I'll tell you who my mother is."

This caught Sebastian by surprise. Has she known that he was researching her? And if Vera had spent her entire life in a laboratory, how does she know who her mother is?

Her mother's identity will definitely help find out Vera's, as well. But there is one problem. Sebastian does not tell anybody (besides Ciel) he is a demon, unless he is sure that they were going to die. Soon. Even the servants at the manor does not truly know what he is. Is it really worth it to tell Vera…?

"You're debating with yourself." Vera said quietly.

Sebastian smirked. "You're very observant, as I said earlier. And the way you speak, it makes you seem like a completely different person from Experiment Number S-017."

Vera smiled a faint smile. "A few months is enough to turn S-017 into Vera."

Sebastian nodded, as if to say 'indeed'.

The carriage was awfully silent the rest of the ride.

Until, of course, Vera opened her mouth. "I propose a deal."

Sebastian's smirk was back, and his brow was raised. "A deal?"

She nodded. "Yes, a deal. But not the kind of deal where I offer my soul."

This caught Sebastian by surprise. No… it must be a joke, or…

"Because I think you are already occupied, for those kind of deals."

Not a joke.

"I will ask you, what I have in mind about your species, and you will confirm. And you will ask me what you have in mind about my mother's identity, or my identity, and I will confirm, as honest as can be."

Sebastian crossed his legs. Uncrossed his legs, and crossed again. It is pretty clear that Vera knows what he is. Then what would be the point of saying no to her proposal. First of all, why is she insistent on telling him who her mother is? Is her mother that important of a clue?

"Alright," Sebastian said. "Deal."

Vera's smile turned into a real one. "Okay."

The next few seconds, was a bit hazy, even for Sebastian.

He's not quite sure what happened, but Vera stood up in the small carriage, and the next moment, she was on his lap, her nose millimeters away from Sebastian's, and getting closer.

"Great." Both of Vera's gloved hands were brought to the back of Sebastian's head as she sighed into his ear. She then kissed softly below, and brushed her lips along his jawline.

"My guess is," she whispered, "that you're a demon."

Sebastian swallowed hard. His eyes were changing. Throughout his time on Earth, he has been with many women. Whether that be to complete a task or the deal itself. He has never been attracted to any of the should be no different. But… the thing is, there  _is_ something different, and he cannot tell what it is.

"Yes?" Vera repeated, now brushing her lips up his nose so she could look Sebastian in the eye.

Sebastian swallowed again, and breathed out a heavy "yes."

"Thought so," She closed her eyes. Her words were now barely audible, and her lips were slightly touching Sebastian's. "You know…" She gently tugged on Sebastian's hair, so now his head was completely leaning against the back window of the carriage. "Demons are famous for… being awfully attractive."

And that's the last thing Sebastian heard before his eyes shut and Vera kissed him. Really kissed him.

Her soft lips pushed and tugged against his, and before long she was forcing his mouth tongue slowly slid into his mouth. And Sebastian could do nothing but tangle his with hers.

And she pulled away. Right before the carriage stopped. She sat herself down on the seat infront of Sebastian's. And acted like nothing happened.

Sebastian quickly fixed his posture and hair before the carriage door was opened by a servant.

Vera smirked at Sebastian and quickly got off. Sebastian followed.

Sebastian felt himself walk after Vera, but was slowing down.

Slowing till he stopped.

And realization hit him.

He touched his lips, then felt at the tip of his tongue.

"Bloody hell."


	5. Amelia Dyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel, Sebastian, and Vera take care of the Queen's concern. They meet a not-so-friendly stranger, and the mystery of Vera seems to begin to uncover.

"Name?"

The servant standing firmly by the door, asked. He was holding a list with one hand and spectacles with the other.

"Black. James Black. And my wife, Alice." Sebastian hurriedly announced their fake names. It wasn't hard for Sebastian to sneak in some believable names in the Midfords' guest list.

The servant quickly scanned his list and nodded approvingly. "Very well Mr. and Mrs. Black, welcome to the Midford mansion."

And they were inside.

Though the party only started, the main hall looked fairly crowded with handsome men in fancy suits and beautiful women in luxurious gowns. There were musicians hiding behind the thin, half-walls, servants walking around with glasses of champagne and wine, delicious-looking sweets decorating the tables against the walls, and pleasant chattering noises all around.

"Alright love, let's get the show on the road." Sebastian leaned down and whispered into Vera's ear.

At that, Vera flinched and Sebastian could see her cheeks redden.

To Sebastian, that was very,  _ very  _ confusing. 

"D-d-don't do that!" Vera muttered, avoiding Sebastian's questioning gaze.

It was fairly odd.

"What's wrong, Ve-Alice? Not a minute ago you were all over me...?" He whispered again.

Vera's brows furrowed, obviously confused, and her blush darkening. "I... I have no idea w-what you're talking about! Get off me!" She hissed.

Sebastian would know if Vera was lying or not. And right now, Sebastian was convinced that Vera honestly did  _ not  _ know what he was talking about.

Sebastian was reminded of something. He, out of interest and added with Ciel's demand, was researching Vera. Her species, obviously not human, her past life, her parents. At this point Sebastian was so desperate for any kind of clue that he considered either her father or mother, whichever, vital information. And the not-so-shy Vera, back in the carriage, mentioned her mother, as well as hint that she is not human. Now, does her sudden change in personalities have to do with what she is?

Whatever this was, Sebastian told himself that for now, he must treat Vera as the usual Vera, the Experiment Number S-017, the shy, innocent, pure, Vera.

"Right then. My apologies, malady. Please don't mind that. Shall we?" Sebastian said, fixing his posture and offering his arm.

Vera, who was still, in a state of embarrassment, shyly took his arm and stepped forward.

"Ah! New guests! Welcome, welcome!" The (fake) couple heard a voice from the middle of the crowd.

Ol' Marquis Midford was making his way to the two, gleeful smile on his face. "You must be.....! ....erm..." His smile slowly faded into a concerned expression, trying to remember just who in the world those two guests were.

"James, James Black, and my wife Alice, Mr. Midford." Sebastian reminded (though there was nothing to  _ remind, _ rather it was all new information to Marquis. Just that Marquis himself didn't know that he didn't know these two) the man with a gentle smile. "We've done business several times before, regarding imported weapon parts." 

"Ah!" Marquis' face quickly lit up with what seemed to be (fake) recollection of what was mentioned. "James, James, James, how foolish of me to forget, mind my manners... And Alice, looking lovely as usual..." Marquis said with a bright smile, taking one of Vera's gloved hands and pressing his lips against it (Vera internally panicked at the action.)

Sebastian's smile reached his eyes. He was always fond of humans. Their ability to lie with such ease was, especially fascinating to him.

"I am glad you two were able to make it tonight. Please, enjoy yourselves." Marquis said.

"Certainly." Sebastian answered, still smiling.

With that, Marquis quickly walked off to greet another pair of guests who had just walked in.

Sebastian felt a gentle tug on his arm. He looked down to see a wide-eyed, red, Vera.

"He put his... his lips on my hand!!!!!"

Sebastian was certainly not expecting  _ that _ . He almost forgot (what with the oddly aggressive Vera back in the carriage) that Vera was like a child at heart, who was always new to everything and still learning. He laughed and looked forward again. "It's nothing you should be concerned about. It's called gentleman's manners."

"....I really don't want to know what else is considered gentleman's manners, then." Vera muttered.

Sebastian laughed even louder. 

A figure bumped into Vera.

"S-sorry." The person said.

The figure seemed to be a lady, not very young but rather seemed to be older than 50.

Sebastian was instantly reminded of what they came here for. "No need to apologize, madam. Our fault for being in the way, miss...?" 

The lady looked back, and tugged her thin lips into a smile. "No no, my fault. Erm. Amelia."

Ding-ding, jackpot.

Sebastian felt Vera's grip tighten around his arm. He pretended he was pleased with hearing Amelia. "Ah! You must be Ms. Dyer! I've heard of your excellent skills in the crafting of women's wear." 

Amelia Dyer's smile widened. "My, I'm glad to know at least a few people know what I do. But sadly, I'm not longer continuing in that work... I found my passion for something else, now."

Passion. Lies.

"Is that so? Well we'd love to hear about what you do, Ms. Dyer. Don't you think, Alice?"

When Sebastian looked down, he saw that Vera's (cute) blush was long gone, now replaced with horror-filled pallor. Her grip on Sebastian's arm was now tight enough to cut off blood circulation, if he were human.

"Y-yes, please tell more." She managed to whisper out.

Amelia Dyer's eyes softened. "Well, if you insist. Now this isn't something many people are fond of hearing, but I do baby farming."

Sebastian raised his brows, faking amusement. "Baby farming you say?"

Amelia Dyer nodded. "Yes. I just cannot bear to see innocent little bundles of joy being tossed out to die... So I decided to take care of as many as I can until I find each of them their own homes. It's not much, but it's the least I could do for this country..."

Lies, lies, lies. All lies.

"Ah, that's a wonderful thing, really! Splendid, Ms. Dyer..." Sebastian's joyful tone of voice turned low, his smile faded.

Amelia Dyer gave him a questioning look.

"It must be really,  _ really _ satisfying to see that the cause of their deaths is you, directly?"

The blood drained from the old woman's face. "N-no..."

"Come on, don't deny it. How much do you make per baby to throw them in the river?"

"You...!" Amelia Dyer said and quickly turned to run into the crowd.

Sebastian was too occupied with the old woman to notice that the grip on his arm was no longer there.

"Damn it, Sebastian. We lost her." The young earl's voice came not long after Amelia Dyer had slipped away.

Sebastian's brow twitched. "She's not far, obviously."

"This was supposed to end quickly, you dog!" 

And it took all the forces in the world for Sebastian to refrain himself from grabbing Ciel by the collar and throwing him out the window. "I'm working on it!"

"Don't make a show."

"I KNOW!"

Ciel stayed close behind Sebastian as they slowly walked through the crowd.

Sebastian spotted Amelia Dyer swiftly going up the stairs. "There." Sebastian pointed.

They hurried after. 

"Great. We can....Sebastian."

"Yes?"

Ciel smacked Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian sighed. "...Yes???"

"Where in the bloody hell is Vera?!?!"

xXx

_ hush my child, the darkness will rise from the deep. _

A hand gently brushed through the white-gold hair as she sang.

_ and carry you down into a beautiful endless sleep _

Her half-lidded eyes were glowing a bright orange.

_ I sense the end is near _

The bright moon shined against her pale skin.

_ welcome it my dear _

"Vera!"

The singing stopped abruptly, and Vera snapped her head to see the intruder.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks. 

Tears were flowing from Vera's bright, orange eyes, and her entire body was trembling.

"Sebastian." She whispered.

When Sebastian didn't move, Vera raised her hand, as if to reach to him. "Sebastian!" She cried.

Brought back to reality with by her pained voice, Sebastian quickly walked over to where Vera was sitting. 

Sebastian found her in what he assumed was Elizabeth's room, and she was sitting by the window, looking outside. From the doorway, it seemed like there was another figure lurking in the shadows besides her, and Sebastian could swear he saw hands brushing through her hair, but now that he was right by Vera, he couldn't sense anyone else nearby.

"Sebastian, Sebastian Sebastian...." Vera whimpered as she reached desperately for something to hang on to. Her arms found her way around Sebastian's waist and she buried her face against his stomach. "Sebastian" she repeated.

"Vera.. why are you... when... What happened?" Sebastian was having a hard time choosing his question as he put in hand on the sobbing, golden-white that was Vera's head. The contact reminded him of their interaction in the carriage (though Vera herself doesn't remember), and something tight started to coil in Sebastian's chest. He couldn't tell what the feeling was.

"Where's the.... lady...?" A muffled voice questioned.

"Ciel's after her."

Sebastian and Ciel had split up when they reached the second floor, because one, Ciel conveniently had a gun on him, and had insisted he can take care of Amelia Dyer. And more importantly, two, Sebastian could hear, very clearly, a woman singing, while Ciel could not.

"No!" A sudden scream.

Vera quickly looked up and reached up to tug around Sebastian's shoulder blades.

"He's gonna... he's gonna... Sebastian you can't let him!"

"What, Vera?" Sebastian asked gently, trying his best to not scare away the distraught girl.

Vera gulped. "Someone's going to die."

And that was it.

A loud gunshot.

Panicked screams from the floor below.

Vera screamed against Sebastian's shirt as she hung on tighter.

"Come on," Sebastian murmured, quickly pulling up Vera to carry her on his back.

Sebastian knew that Ciel wasn't hurt. That meant there was only one person who could've gotten shot.

He used his powers to almost instantly carry him and Vera to the room Ciel was in. 

There, Sebastian saw Amelia Dyer's body, unmoving on the floor, blood seeping from her head, staining the carpet.

"Close your eyes." Sebastian said to Vera.

"None of the Midfords must know who killed her. Cover it up, Sebastian!" Ciel ordered.

Sebastian nodded, and grabbed Ciel. He quickly ran downstairs and brought him near Marquis, where he was directing his guests out the main exit.

"Look like you're scared." Sebastian said quickly, and ran, still carrying Vera.

Distinctly, he could hear Marquis recognizing Ciel and taking him to his wife. Ciel should be able to find his way home without Sebastian's help for tonight.

"Let's go home, Sebastian, I wanna go home." Vera said weakly against Sebastian's back, as he stood on the Midford mansion's roof. 

"We will, right now. Hang in there, love."

Sebastian still had no idea why Vera was acting this way. Nor did he know why Sebastian addressed her as 'love'.

"hold on..." Sebastian froze. "I smell something...." he paused, and looked at the figure across from him. 

Tall, blond, dark suit, glasses, and bright, green eyes.

"Putrid." Sebastian finished.

"Good evening, Mr. Demon." The figure smiled as he walked toward Sebastian and Vera.

Vera could see that the other man was smiling. 

He scoffed. “You? Saying I smell putrid? Now now, Mr. Demon, you should really consider if you even have the right to say that.”

Sebastian kept his mouth shut. He just glared at the other man.

As the man got closer, Vera could see his facial features under the moonlight. She recognized this man. “Ronald.” Vera said out loud, clearly. “You’re Ronald Knox.”

Sebastian flinched. He could tell from Vera’s voice that she was now,  _ the other vera. _

Ronald’s smile widened. “Yes, I am. Ronald Knox. So glad to know you still remember me, malady.” He bowed.

Sebastian raised a brow. “Still remember? What do you mean?”

The other two completely ignored him. 

“I was starting to worry that I was listening into words of a complete stranger. However, I had no need to. Your eyes confirmed that you are indeed, my beautiful Margaret Connor.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened in shock.

Vera (or who Sebastian calls Vera) smiled. “Damn it Ronald, you just ruined it.”

Ronald smirked and raised his brow as if to say  _ ‘did I, now?’ _

“Greetings aside,” Vera’s voice turned serious. “what are you doing here, Ronald?”

Ronald’s eyes turned serious as well. “My job, Margaret. Or should I call you Vera?”

Vera shook her head. “Margaret is just fine.. My other side shall be called Vera.

“Since you’re here, may I make the assumption that you’re still chasing after ‘him’?”

Ronald nodded. “Ay. Very good, he is. Doesn’t leave a single trace for us to sniff out.

Margaret scoffed. “Not many reapers who go rogue are stupid.”

“Vera…” Sebastian whispered harshly. He had no idea what the two were talking about, and he was impatient to find out.

“It’s Margaret.” The blonde replied coldly, while still looking at Ronald.

Ronald chuckled. “Sorry to say, but you don’t seem to be carrying such useful information.. for now. I’ll just go… do my  _ other  _ job, thanks to that Ciel.”

“Ronald, I don’t understand…” Sebastian attempted to cut in the conversation for the second time.

“Oh shush, Mr. Demon, enjoy not knowing something like a human, for once.” Ronald said as he waved his hand around nonchalantly. 

At that, Sebastian, angrily, shut his mouth.

“Alrighty then, good night to both of you. And…” He walked closer to Margaret, and reached out to caress her cheek lovingly. Sebastian felt  personally offended by that action.

“Good night, Margaret. I think Mr. Demon would like to be with Vera, now.”

Sebastian saw from the side, Margaret was closing her eyes slowly. She leaned into Ronald’s hand, and stayed there for a second.

“There you go…” Ronald whispered, and pushed back Margaret’s cheek to make her face stand upright again.

And there she was. Vera was there. She opened her eyes slowly, and when she realized there was a man touching her cheek, she screamed.

“SEBASTIAN!!!” Her voice echoed throughout the dark sky.

Ronald laughed to himself, then swiftly jumped off the roof to find Amelia’s body.

“SEBASTIAN!!!!” She screamed again.

Sebastian immediately ran to her side and embraced her. The petite physique of the girl seemed to be completely guarded by Sebastian’s tall body and strong arms.

“I’m here, love, don’t worry.”

“Sebastian…” Vera called his name for the third time, but now in a whimper.

“Shh, I’m here… you’re alright…” Sebastian whispered as he rested his chin on top of Vera’s head and stroked her hair with one hand while enveloping her shoulders with his other arm.

“I was… I was away…” Vera murmured against Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian listened silently.

“And… I couldn’t control my body… there was someone else..

“I don’t know her. She’s not me, yet she looks just like me… she’s strong, unlike me… and… I think she has memories of before the laboratory… but I can’t seem to access the memories? Do you know her, Sebastian?”

Sebastian stopped his motions. ‘ _ So she knows of her other self?’ _

“Only her name.”

“Margaret.” Vera nodded as she said. “I can’t remember her surname….”

“Connor.”

Vera froze. “Connor….”

“Yes, Connor.”

Vera detached herself from Sebastian to look up at him. “Am I Vera Connor?”

Sebastian looked into Vera’s eyes long before answering. “If you wish to be.”

* * *

 

“Margaret Connor, you said?”

“Yes sir.”

“Huh. So she had a name before S-017. See if I had encountered someone with that name in the past.”

“Already done, Young Master.”

“And?”

“You haven’t met her, technically, but she caused… quite a disaster.”

“Which is??”

“The Bizarre Dolls on the ship, sir. Margaret Connor is the name of the young lady Undertaker first presented… Mr. and Mrs. Connor were injured after attempting to embrace her.”

Ciel sucked in a breath in disbelief.

“But you have said before, you are certain Vera…no, Margaret, is not a Bizarre Doll.”

“I have, and I am still certain she is not. No mark on her forehead, to start with, and her soul’s pulse is too weak to possibly belong to a human.”

“Too weak? You said last time she didn’t have a soul!”

“You misunderstood, sir. All souls have a pulse. The healthier or the more time it has to live, the stronger the pulse. Human souls’ pulses tend to weaken as they get closer to death… and Vera’s soul is… well…”

“Well? Out with it!”

“A soul inside a dead body still has a pulse, though it is cold, heavy, and weak. Vera’s soul… Is very alive. Warm and light, yet her pulse is exactly half as strong as what a human soul should be in a body of a human aged the same as Vera.”

“Alive… yet half as strong….”

“Exactly, Young Master.”

“Sebastian.”

“Yes?”

“Is it possible for a living being to have half a soul?”

“Exactly what I was theorizing, Young Master.”

“So then Marga..”“Vera.”

“What?”

“You keep referring to Vera as Margaret. She is not at all Margaret. Margaret is someone else, living inside of Vera’s body.”

“Sebastian… I don’t understand what you’re saying…”

**“What I’m saying, Young Master, is that I believe Vera has a half soul. Margaret is the girl inside her that doesn’t have a soul.” **


	6. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short transition chapter

Sebastian looked carefully at the documents he assembled.   
“Oh, if I could speak to that bastard right about now….” He muttered under his breath. Sebastian isn’t fond of Undertaker. He never showed his purpose of existing, unlike humans, and, one more thing he did that was unlike humans, he never hinted at what he was truly thinking. He always left Sebastian feeling puzzled, insecure, and somehow, alarmed. He did always provide useful information, but Sebastian always had the nagging feeling that Undertaker looked for more payment than just laughter. Sebastian never thought he’d say this, but right now, he really needed help from the creepy, smiling, rogue death reaper.  
Vera’s soul interested Sebastian. He never sensed anything like it before. No creature he ever encountered had a soul that pulsed like Vera’s. But he has absolutely no information to lay his hands on to find out more about what Vera is. The only connection he sees is the name Margaret Connor. The name of Undertaker’s first “successful” experiment. Vera’s “other half” share the same name, which Sebastian doubts is a coincidence. To make things even more difficult, the supernatural world has no written documents to record the history and population of it. Unlike humans, the supernatural species aren’t as caring about education and network. There is no way Sebastian can research the supernatural world to answer a question he’s never been asked before.  
“You look puzzled.” A sweet familiar voice sounded from behind. Sebastian turned around to see Vera, leaning against the doorframe.  
“Puzzled is exactly what I am.” Sebastian chuckled.   
“What are you puzzling over?” Vera said as she walked over to take a seat besides Sebastian on his bed.  
“You.” Sebastian said quietly.  
“Me?”  
“Yes, you.”  
Vera tilted her head and looked at Sebastian questioningly. “I’m not that hard to figure out. Just a lost girl from a bad laboratory who’s generously been taken in by Master Ciel and named Vera.”  
“Well, that is true but there is something more to…. Laboratory…!”  
“Yes, bad, bad laboratory.”  
“Vera, do you remember anything from the laboratory?”  
Vera nodded.  
“Do you know… what they did to you?”  
Judging from the state in which Vera was found, and the number tattooed on the back of her neck, it was obvious Vera came from the same laboratory Finnian was from. And for Finnian, the scientists cursed him with superhuman strength. It is possible those scientists were able to come up with different abilities to “gift” their prisoners with…   
Sadly, though, Vera shook her head. “They only wanted to know what my body is like.”  
Sebastian raised a brow. “Elaborate for me, please?”  
Vera sighed. “Well, Finnian sometimes tells me about what happened after those bad scientists put different medicine in him… but I’m not the same. I don’t feel any different from after those scientists took samples of parts of my body… I don’t notice any change in myself…   
Sebastian didn’t miss a word of what Vera had said.  
“Samples? They only took samples? Didn’t they try to give you shots? Drugs? Anything?”  
Vera shook her head. “No, just took things, like blood, hair, all that.”  
Sebastian considered her statement carefully. He thought back to the night he found Vera in the dark alley. Vera had pushed back a man and drove him into a wall far from her, and Sebastian was quick to judge that she had the same “gift” as Finnian. However, he had noticed over time that Vera has shown no sign of any superhuman strength in the last months she had stayed at the manor. Perhaps the power she displayed is connected to her other half, Margaret?  
“Vera, you know about the girl inside you, the stronger you?”  
Vera nodded. “Margaret Connor.”  
“Yes, Margaret Connor. What do you know about her?”  
It took a while before Vera answered. “Not much. She only shows up when there’s bad things.”  
“Bad things?”  
“Yes, bad things. Like... I don’t know how to word this but, I… I hand myself over to Margaret without knowing, and, when I come back, someone is dead.”  
Sebastian nodded thoughtfully. It would make sense if Margaret was the one with strength, since after Vera had pushed the man away, he had died. And when Sebastian had found Margaret singing, Amelia had died soon after.  
“Margaret was there, you know.”  
Vera said quietly.   
Sebastian stopped his train of thought and looked at Vera, urging her to continue.  
“When… when I escaped the laboratory. Margaret was there to help me escape… and someone else.”  
Sebastian’s eyes widened. Vera was NOT alone that day.  
“He… he didn’t tell me his name… he just said that I needed his help… and… and he called Margaret, just like how that man on the roof that night did. I think he told Margaret to kill those scientists at the laboratory.”  
Although Sebastian did not want to believe it, he somehow was sure who exactly Vera was talking about.  
“He had… long silver hair, bright green eyes.. A scar across his face, and a wide, wide smile.”

Undertaker.


End file.
